Disappointment and Upside-down Kisses
by HallowedNight
Summary: In which Tony is tired and Loki hatches a brilliant, if ill-thought-out plan after receiving a confusing gift. (Wow, I'm bad at summaries.) Tony/Loki fluff; one-shot.


**Just a little FrostIron one-shot because I was bored and I love this pairing...and I've watched The Avengers three times in two days. **

**I don't own any of this awesomeness except for my ideas. Takes place post-Avengers...with Loki and all the Avengers living in Stark Tower for some reason.**

**ALL the fluff...you've been warned. Read on.**

* * *

"Stark."

Man, it was early…way too early.

"Stark!"

If only it weren't so bright in here…did those windows have blinds? He designed this building, he should know…

"ANTHONY STARK!"

"For gods' sake, what? And you can call me Tony, you know. You've been mooching my hospitality for months now." Tony flicked his eyes around to the raven-haired man standing at the nearby table. His voice was a little harsher than he intended, but that happened when he was awake all night working; besides, there was absolutely no logical reason why he should be stuck taking care of the little Norse brat all weekend alone; other than Fury finally loosing his proverbial marbles. "You've had breakfast, you're clean, you're clothed, what more could you possibly need?"

Ignoring Tony's pointed tone, Loki flopped into a chair and slouched, one arm hanging limply over the armrest, allowing a mischievous smile to curl the edges of his thin lips. He was extremely pleased with his current living arrangements, and Tony's obvious annoyance only made his satisfaction that much sweeter. Finally, everyone was gone; there was no one else he could go to, no one Tony could shove the god upon when he wasn't 'in the mood for childish games'. Plus, it was much easier to stare when there wasn't an overprotective brother towering over him at all times.

"Where's your cell phone?" Loki's voice was quite the opposite of Tony's; it was soft and almost apologetic, which caught the sleep-deprived human off-guard. He turned to face Loki, resting his palms on the back of the sofa to steady himself as he leaned his backside against it.

"Your brother destroyed it, like…a week ago. You where there, remember?" The self-proclaimed genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist pushed away from the couch and waved a hand at Loki, adding a twitch of his eyebrows to emphasize the question. Loki's smile widened, and he raised his eyebrows in return, making sure to keep his voice completely innocent.

"I know I was there…and yes, I remember. But…I'm sure someone such as yourself has no problem obtaining another cell phone… They're everywhere."

Tony rested his elbows on the bar adjacent to Loki's table and reached over, scrabbling around for something for a few seconds before going limp and settling into the nearest stool. Loki's gaze darkened, and he sat up slightly; the last thing he wanted right now was for Tony to be exhausted and inebriated.

"Of course it's not hard. I have one…made it myself." Tony glanced back to Loki and growled, rolling his eyes at the God of Mischief's 'grabby hands'. "And you can't use it."

"What? Why?" Loki straightened up completely and glared at the other man. The phone was always available, especially when Tony was beginning to get annoyed with his company.

"Because I don't like people touching my stuff. And you don't need the damn thing anyway, you're on it all the time, you addict."

"I like the games."

Tony rolled his eyes once again and stood, making his way behind the bar and squatting to rummage in a cabinet. Loki, intrigued, padded over to him, his bare feet making no sound on the tile floors. Tilting his head slightly, the green-eyed god's gaze raked across Tony's back and around the cabinet, ready to protest if any alcoholic beverage was brought out.

Instead of reaching for a glass as he stood up, Tony turned once again to face Loki. Keeping his eyes turned away from the piercingly bright green of the god's, he thrust something across the distance between them. Once the thin metal case was firmly in Loki's grasp, Tony dropped his hands and stuffed them into his pockets, leaning nonchalantly on the bar as he waited for the question he knew would follow the Asgardian's primary examination of the thing. A minute passed.

Unwilling to give in to his curiosity, Loki glanced questioningly down at Tony before letting his gaze wander down to the thing in his hands. It was relatively plain; unpainted, matte finish metal, small and lighter than it looked, but there were no visible clues to what its uses might be.

An exasperated exhale escaped Loki's lips, causing an almost imperceptible shiver to run though the human across from him. The breath was cold, much colder than it should have been, and smelled ever so slightly of wintergreen… Tony blinked dazedly, his nostrils twitching slightly as they strained to pick up more of the suddenly tantalizing scent. A soft voice shattered the moment.

"What is it?" Loki turned his eyes back to Tony's, smiling inwardly as the human's deep brown gaze met his for the first time that morning. Breaking the eye contact after just a split-second, Tony shrugged and walked around Loki to flop onto one of the nearby couches.

"Nothing really. A hand-held gaming system, so you'll stop taking my phone. I need that thing you know, it's important to-" Tony's eyes, already falling shut as he relaxed on the sofa, snapped open suddenly as he felt the unfamiliar sensation of strangely cold lips brushing against his own. The touch was brief, far too brief, according to Loki, and left the human with goosebumps slowly creeping down his neck and arms. He let his eyes close completely and didn't move, his mind surprisingly blank. The room was dead quiet, causing Loki's footsteps to be heard, for once, as he walked from the side of the sofa to stand behind the armrest currently holding Tony's head at an awkward angle. A secretive smile curled the corners of the god's mouth as he crouched over the human, planting another quick, upside-down kiss on the very corner of Tony's lips.

Forcing his tense shoulders and chest to relax, Tony sighed quietly and furrowed his eyebrows, lifting his lids just enough to watch Loki's wide, emerald eyes shift from furtively content to concerned at the human's reaction, or lack thereof, to this new advancement in their 'relationship'. The silence stretched for several minutes as Loki grew increasingly awkward, shifting his weight from foot to foot in a nervous display very out of character for the normally over-confident God of Mischief. Eventually feeling sorry for the poor guy, Tony sighed once again and smiled slightly as he cracked his eyes enough for Loki to tell he was watching.

"You know…" Loki started at the sudden sound, but immediately regained his usual composure. "You really should try to stay warmer. I personally don't think lips like yours should seem so…cold and lonely." Not giving Loki time to think this statement over, Tony placed a gentle hand on the back of the god's lithe neck, pulling their lips together for another, longer, upside-down kiss.

Strangely, Loki was the first to pull away and straighten up, leaving Tony quite disappointed and confused on the couch.

"Well, now that this is sorted out, I'd like to know how to work your gaming device." Clasping his hands delicately behind his back, the raven-haired god walked back to the table where the machine rested, a slight swagger in his steps. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a disgruntled Tony pulling himself up from his comfortable position to glare over the top of the sofa.

"No thanks for the tireless inventor? And what do you mean 'sorted out'? I've known you…had the hots for me for ages." A vague hand gesture accompanied this declaration as Tony let his stubbled chin rest on top of the cushion underneath it. Loki glanced over his shoulder at the rather pitiful sight and exhaled loudly through his nose, hiding his amusement at the human's obvious fatigue.

"How about…you get some sleep, and then we'll talk, hmm?" Loki turned back to the table and sat down, keeping _his_ human in his peripheral vision.

"Mmm, good plan boss." Tony's head disappeared over the edge of the couch, and Loki allowed a satisfied smile to spread over his features.

_'Well, that was surprisingly easy.'_

* * *

**Edit: This is being updated constantly. I'm not sure why, I think I'm kind of obsessed with it. I'm unhealthy like that.  
**

***coughcoughIdon'treallylikeitcoughcough* Look at me, actually mentioning OOC-ness in the story itself! C:  
**

**I settled on Gamer!Loki to make this...kinda unique, I guess. (Expect more of him, 'cause he's not really represented here.) I haven't seen it before sooooo… And he's kind of a diva...but still loveable.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! It makes me happy~ And I don't wanna threaten my readers with unpleasant things... :D**


End file.
